1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and a method capable of handling a touch input, and more particularly, to an electronic device including a touch module configured to recognize a user input selecting an object and a hovering operation of the user input.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information communication technologies, network devices such as a base station and the like are installed throughout a country. An electronic device transmits and receives data to and from another electronic device by way of a network to allow a user to utilize a network throughout a country.
With the trend of digital convergence, various types of electronic devices provide a variety of functions. For example, besides making a call, a smart phone supports connecting to an internet using a network, reproducing music, a video or the like, taking a photo, a video and the like using an image sensor, and the like.
In general, an electronic device provides a user with a variety of information through one display. An electronic device which is equipped with a plurality of displays is being researched and developed to provide the above-described functions.